Coda
by ProfessorCactustheThird
Summary: Post-Valhalla. Things seem to be going back to normal, but when Happy suddenly shifts out of his arms and removes the necklace...
_So... this is companion fic to the end of Valhalla that I somehow completely forgot about. So sorry it's so long after I finished with Valhalla, I really have no idea how I forgot about it's existence :/_

 _Anyway, fluffy little fic here, hope you guys like it!_

* * *

"Told you it was the waitress," Toby boasted triumphantly as he switched off the television.

"You 'profiled' the unsub of an episode we've already seen. Great job."

"C'mon Hap, give me some credit. Though to be fair, it's always almost the waitress… Ooh, do you think Paige has ever-"

"No, Toby." Happy patted his cheek. "Paige hasn't killed anyone, though I'm sure she'd appreciate it if you ask her."

"Don't patronize me," he mumbled as he moved to stretch, accidentally knocking his hat off in the process. "Damn it."

He ran around to the couch to retrieve his hat before cradling it gently in his arms and promising to 'never let anything bad happen to you again', and she couldn't help but watch him, shaking her head but laughing nonetheless.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" Toby questioned as he sat down again, pulling her sideways onto his lap. "Just wait until you drop your wrench or whatever other favourite weapon of mass destruction of yours and we'll see who's laughing."

She elbowed him lightly in the stomach. "I'll just pick it up and go back to work, not everybody shares the level of objectophilia you have with your stupid hat."

"Okay first," he bopped her nose affectionately, "you love my hat, you think it's hot. And second, you don't get to steal my academic journals and use them against me."

" _First_ ," she mocked him jokingly, "I just put up with it because nobody wants a repeat of your whining between Bosnia and that Christmas. And second, of course I do. Using your own stuff against you is the best thing ever."

"I thought what we did last night was the best thing ever," his low whisper in her ear made her shiver.

Happy let her gaze drop to his lips before remembering what she had planned to do that night. She clambered out of his arms to sit next to him, already cold without him around her although it was a balmy 80 degrees outside, refusing to let him win, not yet. Not when she had something very important to do first- quite possibly the most important decision and action she had, and will ever, take in her life.

Toby picked up on her sudden change in mood and turned to face her, worry burning in his gaze. "Did I say something wrong, Hap?" he asked, memories flashing back to how distant she had been when he returned from the dead months ago and all but paralysing him with fear. Just when he had dared to let himself hope that things were back to normal, _how could he have screwed up again?_ "I'm so sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean-"

She shook her head to silence him, reaching back to unhook the clasp of the necklace strung through the ring, and Toby all but stopped breathing.

"Hap?"

It was almost as if she wasn't registering his presence anymore, as she pulled the chain out of the ring and set it down on the side table, holding the ring gingerly between her fingertips.

When Happy finally looked back up at Toby she was taken aback, the shy smile forming on her face changing to concern. "You okay, Doc?" She reached out and rested the hand not holding the ring on his thigh. "You look like you're having a heart attack."

"I might as well be," he muttered to his lap before turning to her, voice trembling. "What did I do, Hap?"

"Huh?"

"I know I messed up, and I'm so, _so_ sorry love. But please just tell me what I did."

"You didn't do anything..." she ended in almost a question, becoming more confused by the situation with each passing second. " _Did_ you do anything?"

"I… I don't know?"

Happy shook her head to try and clear the air. "What are you _talking_ about?"

Toby nodded toward the ring in her palm. "You want to break up and I respect that, really I do. I just… what did I-"

He was cut off by Happy bursting into laughter, so hard that she almost fell of the couch. He skirted back slightly, pressing himself against the armrest as he tried to hold on to what little grasp he had on the situation.

"You thought…" Happy was almost crying, breathless through her laughs. "You thought I wanted to _what_?"

"I-"

"Oh Toby," she reached for him and ended up falling against him with her arms around his neck, still almost hysterical with laughter. "Oh _honey_."

Toby wrapped his arms around her cautiously- the only time she used that term of endearment was when she was being affectionately condescending.

She sat back on her knees, face red from laughing. "You are _so bad_ at your job."

"I… what?"

"You went to _Harvard_ and you still think I want to-" Sitting further back on her heels, Happy did her best to control her breathing, clasping Toby's hands in hers. "God, I had a whole little speech planned out again and now I'm going to die laughing before I can say it."

Toby, becoming increasingly lost and worried about the whole thing, gently lifted up her chin to look her straight in the eyes. "Say what, Hap?"

She held up a hand, motioning him to keep quiet until she finally recovered. 'Toby…" she reached out to rest her hand on his cheek, rubbing her thumb against his scruff.

"I was just going to tell you that I think I've worn this," she tossed the ring in the air before catching it safely in her hand again, "around my neck for long enough, don't you? I kinda want it around my finger now."

Toby stared blankly at her, the sudden reversal of gears bringing his thought processes to a grinding halt. "You… _huh_?"

"You're smart enough that I don't have to spell it out Doc, don't push your luck." She grinned.

"I- I don't…"

She blinked up at him in disbelief. "You _really_ didn't get that?"

He continued staring at her.

"This. Is your cue. To propose," she said slowly, as if speaking to a child.

"Wait, really?"

" _Yes._ "

"Are you sure, Hap? I… I didn't mean to pressure you or-"

Happy groaned in exasperation. "Just _ask me already_." She chucked the ring at him, and in his state of disbelief it was a miracle he caught it.

Toby half curled his fingers around the ring, looking at it almost reverently, as if it had a rare magic power.

"You going to do it some time this century?" her voice sounded distant as he remained wrapped in his thoughts.

Toby looked up to see Happy had moved to the opposite end of the couch, legs stretched out along the seat and feet gently digging into his side. "Hurry up, numbnuts. I'm waiting."

Everything finally clicked in Toby's mind and he pulled her back beside him, smiling so hard it hurt. "You're amazing," he gazed at her with such adoration in his eyes. "You're so amazing and I love you so _incredibly_ much."

Happy smirked, nodding toward the carpet before winking at him. "Then prove it."

He kissed her, hard, before slipping to the ground and kneeling before her. "Hap-" he paused, burying his face in her lap. "God, I never thought I'd actually get the chance to do this."

Clearing his throat, he looked up at Happy again, who was meeting his gaze with shining eyes. "Happy Quinn, will you do me the absolute, _absolute_ honour of marrying me?" His voice cracked at the end, still unable to believe that they were really here, that she had really just asked him to do that, that they were finally, _definitely_ okay.

Happy smirked, scrunching her features as if she was still considering, before jumping onto him so suddenly she basically tackled him to the ground. "You really think I went through all of that just now to say no?"

"Happy..." he was begging her now, he needed to hear her say it because he still couldn't believe this moment was happening.

" _Yes_ you big dork, of course I'll marry you." She sat up, straddling him. "Now give me back the ring."

"The- oh, oh right," he opened his palm- only to find it empty. "Uh-oh."

"Did you _seriously_ just-"

"You're the one who knocked me over," Toby defended himself while searching the floor. "Oh okay, got it!"

"That's a spare washer from my bike." Happy responded flatly.

"If it's from your bike then why isn't it _on_ your bike? Isn't that kind of dangerous?"

"I said it's a _spare_. And is this really what you want to be talking about right now?"

"No- nope. Going back to the getting married part. As soon as I find the…" he found another piece of metal and examined it to make sure it was actually the ring itself. "Yup, here we go." Toby looked up to see Happy watching him rather impatiently.

He grinned sheepishly at her and held up the ring. "Marry me?"

Happy rolled her eyes but smiled as she nodded.

"I will never ask for anything ever again!" Toby looked up and declared. He gently held up Happy's left hand, finally slipping the ring onto her finger and pressing a kiss to her knuckles and then her lips.

"Wait," he said, pulling back. "Which one of us proposed, actually? Because I asked you, but you asked me to ask you so technically…"

Happy ran a hand over her face and groaned. "What have I _specifically_ told you not to do after important moments?"

"Don't talk, don't ruin it," he mumbled back her words from after their first kiss. "But-"

"But _nothing_." She shut him up quickly, pushing him to lay down and leaning into him. "Just shut up and let's celebrate this properly."

* * *

 _Hehe that was cute, right? I'd love to hear what you guys think!_

 _Also this might be one of the last fics I'll be posting until my uni term ends around May (if y'all will even miss me haha), unless some major inspiration strikes after one of the future episodes (but I do have quite a few ideas for fics floating around that can hopefully help us get through the season break!)_

 _So until then, thanks again for the reading and support, and much love!_


End file.
